


Three in a Bed

by CoranCoranTheGorgeousMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesickness, Mentions of Death, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoranCoranTheGorgeousMan/pseuds/CoranCoranTheGorgeousMan
Summary: Talking of the home that they've left behind, the primary paladins turn to discuss their own future. Featuring a discussion of space rings, wedding cakes, and bigger beds.





	

“Do you think we’ll ever get to go home?”

Lance’s question broke the peaceful silence the three of them had been suspended in, suddenly and without mercy. Hunk’s face crumbled a little. In that moment, Lance looked more vulnerable than he’d ever saw him, including that time at the Garrison when he’d completely flunked that test that he’d studied for in every spare moment he had for like a month straight. 

“I hope so,” Keith responded quietly, before Hunk can say anything. “Even if I’m not sure that Earth is really my home anymore.” Hunk thought of that small shack, in the middle of that desert in the middle of nowhere, and his heart hurt. He thought of Keith, looking for a home in the middle of space, and his heart hurt even more.

“Your home is with us now,” Hunk tells him. “My mom will love you.”

“She’ll love your half-alien boyfriend?”

“Yup,” Lance piped up, “Hunk’s mom’s the best. Well, she ties with my mom. My mom will love you too. My mom’s great.”

“Your mom is great.”

“I miss my mom.”

“Me too. Well, my mom, that is. And your mom, I guess, she is pretty cool.”

Hunk squeezed his arms tighter around both Lance and Keith, pulling them both closer; quite an impressive feat, considering that the three of them were squashed together in Hunk’s bed. Lance was pressed snuggly against the wall, his head pillowed on one of Hunk’s biceps, while half of Keith was sprawled across Hunk out of a reasonably healthy fear of falling out of the cramped bed (and so he could snuggle with his boyfriend, of course).

“Jessica will be like, two years old now,” Lance spoke again, his tone far away, as if it was many light-years and solar systems and galaxies away, back where he wanted to be.

“Who’s Jessica?” Keith reached out to lay a hand on Lance’s wrist, stroking and rubbing the exposed skin there in light patterns. Lance’s skin was ridiculously soft.

“My niece. My big bro’s little girl.”

“Oh,” Keith murmured sympathetically, continuing his ministrations. He couldn’t say that he understood – he’s never had a niece, after all – but he remembers what it was like when his dad died, when he was just little. Even if he didn’t have any now, he knew it wasn’t fun, being away from your family.

“Can’t believe I missed her birthday. Well, I wouldn’t have been there in person, ‘cos it doesn’t fall on a Garrison holiday, but I didn’t get to videocall her and the rest of the family, get to send her a present.”

“I think I missed my cousin Alex’s wedding.” Hunk’s voice had adopted a tone similar to Lance’s, but he also sounded a bit like he wanted to cry. “I mean, I can’t be sure, because none of us have been keeping count of how long we’ve been here, and Altean days are shorter than Earth days so it’s hard to tell, but I think I probably missed it.”

“That sucks, man.” Lance moved to press a kiss to Hunk’s cheek.

“It does,” Hunk sighed, leaning into Lance’s kiss. “I just hope they know that I was thinking of them. They’re really happy with their girlfriend, the two of them are just so goddamn cute together. Weddings always make me cry.”

“Oh?” Lance’s tone became decidedly more mischievous, and a great deal more alert than before. “You going to cry at our wedding, then?”

Keith’s eyes widened, and his cheeks flared a bright, cherry red. “Our wedding? Bit soon to be talking about this, isn’t it, Lance?”

“Don’t be silly, mullet, I have long term plans for the three of us.” Lance had a dreamy look in his eyes once more, but it was very different from the one he had earlier. “So, Hunk?”

“Umm, yeah? If the three of us are getting married, then I’ll be crying,” Hunk still looked teary, but that might have been at the thought of their wedding, and not because he had probably missed his cousin’s. “Aww, I can’t wait to marry you guys!”

“Did you just – Hunk, we’re not even engaged!” Not just Keith’s cheeks were as scarlet as his lion anymore - his entire face burned.

“Yeah, but we will be, one day! Just like Lance said, long term plans.”

“Three people can’t even get married on Earth, though, and there’s three of us in this relationship.”

“Yeah, but Earth’s dumb, and we’re hardly limited to it. We have the entirety of space! I asked Coran, and Altea has poly marriages. Or, anyway, had. And I think he called them bondings, but he said that they’re basically marriages.”

“Ooh, we could ask the princess to officiate!” Hunk, in his excitement, yanked Keith fully on top of him, ignoring his boyfriend’s wheeze of surprise, which turned into a full out yelp when Hunk squeezed him around his middle.

Lance smirked at Keith’s predicament. “Who’d be our best man?”

“We can each have one – I mean, it would make the most sense. Pidge for me, Shiro for Keith, and Coran for you.” Hunk turned to face Lance better, and Keith had to cling onto him so not to completely fall onto Lance. He was only half successful.

“That could work,” Lance nodded. “Although, why do I get Coran?”

“Because you’re Coran’s favourite,” Keith interjected, from his position half on top of Hunk and half on top of Lance. “You’re the only one who gets extra stuff put in their meals as a treat.” He snorted at the last word.

“Some treat, I think his actual goal is to poison me!” Lance looked mock-offended, before he shuddered. “I think Altean’s taste buds must be wired differently from ours, because, wow, that stuff he bought on that last trading planet was just nasty.”

“We can invite our families to our wedding, right?”

Both Keith and Lance whipped round to face Hunk. His voice was quieter than before. The two of them both opened their mouths to speak, paused, and shared a look. Mission comfort their boyfriend was on.

“Of course, Hunk.” Lance pulled himself closer to his boyfriend so he was essentially speaking into Hunk’s neck, his voice slightly muffled. “I’m going to need my family there, definitely. I’d be killed if they found out that I got married and they weren’t there.”

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing this properly,” Keith agreed, wriggling an arm around Hunk the best he could, considering their awkward positioning. “It’ll take a bit of planning, so we won’t be able to until we fully take down the Galra Empire. Besides, we don’t want them gate-crashing our wedding.”

“That could take years though!”

“Just use it as extra motivation. We’ll get married after all of this is over, so we better hurry up.”

“Oh, so we’re definitely getting married now, mullet?” Lance couldn’t help but add, a grin that screamed trouble curving his lips. “You proposing to us?”

“What – I – no, not yet, anyway!”

“Aww, Keith, ‘not yet’? You going to, then?”

“We need to have a good story to tell people,” Hunk mused, interrupting before a visibly embarrassed Keith could stutter out a retort, kissing the top of Lance’s head absently. “Something adorable that’ll make everyone jealous of us. Or something really dramatic, like when we’re in the heat of battle and we think that we’re gonna die, and one of us proposes there and then.”

“Let’s not have any of us actually die.” Keith’s voice was dry, with a tinge of his embarrassment still left. 

“Well, no, ‘cos that would interfere with our whole getting married plan.” 

“Can we get rings at the space mall?”

Keith blinked, startled, and Lance moved his head to grin widely at Hunk.

“Why? Are you already planning to propose to us, Hunk?”

“What – no, just for future reference! We’ll need rings, guys!”

“Space rings would be pretty cool,” Lance said in agreement, shuffling up to properly kiss Hunk, shifting Keith in the process. He huffed, but watched his boyfriends with a fond look in his eyes.

“We’ll need lots of good food.” Hunk turned onto his back, manoeuvring Keith so he lay fully on top of him, before pulling him into a kiss.

“We’ll be the heroes of the universe by then.” Keith smiled at him, soft and slow and happy. “We’ll be able to get whatever food we want, from anywhere, big guy.”

“We should have some Earth food, too,” Lance spoke – but unlike before, when he had spoken of Earth, his tone was bright and excited. Keith had to shift and lean down to kiss Lance too, caught up in his infectious joy. 

Hunk breamed, “of course! And a traditional wedding cake too. We can have three groom toppers.”

Lance laughed. “A traditional wedding cake and three groom toppers? Let’s hope there’s no one old fashioned there that might have a heart attack.”

“I think if there is, they’ll have had a heart attack long before we get to the cake,” Keith pointed out. 

“True,” Lance nodded. “Screw tradition, though. I love both of you, and I want to marry both of you.”

“Aww, Lance, same.”

“I guess it would be pretty nice,” Keith agreed, clearly more invested in the idea than his words indicated. Lance and Hunk shared a knowing look, before Hunk hoisted Keith off his body, placing him in between himself and Lance, further limiting the space the three of them had in the bed. Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s ribs while Hunk held him steady so he couldn’t try to escape.

“Just ‘pretty nice’, Keith?” Lance teased, ignoring his boyfriend’s squirming and laughter.

“Lance! Hunk, stop helping him!”

Hunk grinned, “come on, Keith, marrying us is better than just ‘pretty nice’, isn’t it?”

“I’m hurt, Keith,” Lance pouted, neither his voice nor his eyes giving any indication of the sort. He dug a finger in just right, causing Keith to jolt backwards, who somehow managed to knock the precariously balanced Hunk straight onto the floor. Unfortunately, Hunk had his arms around Keith, and so he followed too.

There was silence for a moment, before Hunk groaned, “when we get married, we’re getting a bigger bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated, constructive crit always welcome.


End file.
